


Favorite Garde

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Lorictober [7]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Five-centric, Gen, could be read as platonic, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Five likes watching Nine. But he doesn't like Nine.
Relationships: Number Five/Stanley Worthington | Number Nine
Series: Lorictober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003
Kudos: 8





	Favorite Garde

**Author's Note:**

> Five is a fascinating character to me, and I really like the idea of Five watching Nine when he's being held prisoner.

Five watched Nine through the observation window. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be here, that Nine killed his own Cepan and to the Loric elders mattered more than Five. Five still liked to watch him. He liked just standing there pressed against the glass, imagining how their first meeting would go, all the things Five could say, the ways he could make Nine realize Five could be better than him. He liked the idea that he knew more than Nine, was in control of when he saw him.

But he also liked watching him work out, his refusal to give up. He liked being this close to another Garde, and the idea that maybe someone could understand him a little more, that they could share Garde stories. He liked the idea of Nine.

He didn’t actually like Nine when they met or rather when Nine met him. Nine was brash and loved rubbing people the wrong way. He seemed to be in constant fight mode with unquenchable desire to fight. And Five was undercover. Supposed to be naïve and kind of helpless, socially awkward, and not an obvious traitor. (But is it really being a traitor if you just want them to join you and make it through the war alive).

Four was nice. Too trusting, and somehow the leader corralling them all. For some reason, he not only tolerated Nine, but seemed to like him. Five didn’t like Four. He didn’t like the way Nine treated him or the way he treated Nine. He didn’t like watching them interact, and he really didn’t like the fact that Four was the first Garde Nine met. (Would it have been different if Five was the first Garde he met? Would they be interacting like that?)

Six didn’t interact with him much. She was apparently the first one to take the initiative to meet another Garde. So everyone treated her like she was more knowledgeable and skilled than them. Like she’d been doing this longer. Five didn’t care about her. Nine saw her as competition.

He liked Marina. She seemed to think he was a lot like Nine. That their clashing was because they were both “jerks.” Five didn’t know what to think about that. But he liked Marina. She was good with people. She was kind of like what he was supposed to be.

Eight sided with Nine. Five wanted to like him. Marina was nice and Eight was her boyfriend. Eight seemed like someone who could understand where he was coming from. And Eight was just so likable, but he was uneasy with the way Eight teamed up with Nine. He really wanted to like Eight. Nine just kept getting in the way of really liking him.

Ella was the one thing Five and Nine agreed on. Telling Ella she could’ve won the war on her own, made Nine look at him with approval. So he liked Ella.

Yet he kept coming back to Nine. Kept watching him. Noted the way he would strut around shirtless. The way he kept getting in Five’s face. The way he wouldn’t shut up. He liked watching Nine. But he didn’t _like_ Nine.


End file.
